


Five times Victuuri's private life wasn't so private.

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comedy, Crack, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Sexy Times, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Some things are hard to keep secret. Right?





	Five times Victuuri's private life wasn't so private.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalKarneval13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/gifts).



1) Once, during one of their long stays in Hasetsu, Yuuri took Viktor sightseeing through a nearby city, and Hiroko saw the chance to finally clean his room. Her son would always rant about how he was a “responsible adult” and that “his room was his business” and wouldn’t let her in. Nonsense. She hadn’t seen a cockroach in a while and she was certain they were all hiding under Yuuri’s bed, probably eating from a month old bowl of cereal.

As she got in though, it wasn’t as bad as she had expected. There were lots of clothes sprawled around, but there was no need to start a quarantine. Apparently, his dearest fiancé Vicchan was a good influence.

As she was cleaning under the bed, however, she found a shoe box hidden underneath. Thinking it was a brand new pair of sneakers her son had possibly forgotten about, she took it out and she opened it…there were no sneakers.

Inside, there were three different sized dildos, two cock rings, a pair of cuffs, and an edible thong they seemed to be saving for a special occasion.

Of course, being the best mom ever, all she did was clean the stuff a little bit and put it back to its place.

The next time Yuuri opened it, he wondered why his dildos smelt like lemongrass.

2)On Valentines Day, Yuuri told Viktor he was going to take a shower. But when he got out of the bathroom, surrounded by dim yellow lighting and a fog of steam, Viktor’s drool wetted the carpet: Yuuri was wearing lacy knee high socks, black tight panties with a heart-shaped hole on the back, and _nothing else_.

“Oh Vitya~” He purred, leaning over the door frame, and giving too much of a show.

“Holy shit”

Obviously, after modeling for a while and taking lots of pictures, they had some mind-blowing sex.

Some days later though, while they were practicing some pair skating routine on the rink, Viktor asked Yurio to record a lift they were working on so that they could see how it looked.

“Done, old rag!” Yurio announced, going to the galery on Viktor’s phone to play the video.

I guess you can imagine what he found.

Yuuri. Lingerie. Leaning forwards on the bed. Butt stretched upwards. One of Viktor’s fingers between his lips.

“EW! YOU DISGUSTING FUCKS!”

3) Being two of the top figure skaters in history, as well as a loving couple the public was obsessed with, they got invited to a bunch of talk shows together.

People loved them. They were so adorable all the time, sitting so close to each other, holding hands through the entire show, and talking about the other as if they had hung the moon and stars.

Once, after a heartwarming conversation of just how much Viktor enjoyed Yuuri’s off season belly, the interviewer was being insistant by remarking that wasn’t the “proper, healthy weight for a skater”, and making Yuuri feel kind of insecure.

They kept saying he never got as fat as he used to be, and that although he gained a few pounds, it wasn’t really concearning.

“But what if you exceed your limits?” she insisted “Aren’t you afraid you won’t be able to get fit for next season without a training regime?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply but, before he could even speak, Viktor answered for him.

“Oh, worry not” he said, winking at the camera “I’ll make sure to keep that body in movemenr every night”

4) One night, as they were drinking and fooling around, Yuuri promised Viktor that if he broke his record again, he would give him a reward blowjob.

Guess what?

World championships, 2019, three landed quad flips, Viktor’s scores were topping again.

Being a man of word, Yuuri took his hand and guided him to the nearest toilet.

No one noticed their absence, thankfully, and Yuuri’s sucking skills were as stunning as always so they were quick.

But as they were being interviewed later on, talking about their programs for the cameras, Yuuri was asked a question he couldn’t quite bring himself to answer with anything but stuttering and a red face:

“What’s that white stuff on your lip?”

5) For the Dreams on Ice event they had prepared a lovely pair skating routine. They had nice matching outfits, a beautiful song and even more beautiful choreography, and of course their fans had been squealing about it with a month of anticipation.

Since they were two of the better skaters and since the public was crazy about them, the cameras were on them all the time. So much, sometimes they didn’t even notice.

And as they were sitting on the benches, holding hands and keeping each other warm from the rink’s cold, they kept whispering things into each other’s ears. And thinking it would be cute, the cameras decided to near a microphone behind them and catch what they were saying.

 _“_ … _and then I’m going to stick my tongue into it and stroke your big, hard co…”_

They removed the microphone right away. 


End file.
